Don't Hyde From The Inevitable
by DataDrakon
Summary: When the evil inside wants to play...Who will let him out?
1. Chapter 1

_The half-moon shone, one side white while the other black. I was running. That's all I was doing. What I was running from? I had no idea. But I knew it's malicious intent. Eventually, I came across a river. On the other side was a being wrapped in light, beckoning me over. I could tell the river was too deep to walk through, and even if it wasn't, I'd get swept away by the current. Turning around, I saw the creature, wrapped in shadows and darkness. I closed my eyes, jumped into the river…_

And woke up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I looked around and saw my closet door was ajar. Sighing, I stood up and went to close it, the carpet soft under my feet. I looked in my mirror and saw my eyes, wild and bloodshot, my dirty blonde hair unkempt and knotted in a few places.

I walked back to my dresser and grabbed my blue-rimmed glasses, the glass smudged. I wiped them off on a rag and put them on. Opening a drawer, I pulled out my clothes for the day: a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt and a purple hoodie. I slipped on my orange sneakers and went into my bathroom. Pulling out a makeup kit from behind the mirror, I applied a bit of lotion to my hands before grabbing my backpack, ready for the day.

Stumbling down the stairs, I sat down at the table, my grandmother making coffee and my mother in the living room. My father had left when I was seven, and I barely remembered him. "So, Dylan. How'd you sleep?" My grandmother, Eurice, asked me. "Fine, Grandma." I replied, pouring cereal into a bowl. Sitting down in a seat, I start munching on dry cereal.

After breakfast, I walk outside and wait for my bus. When it comes, I step on and walk to my normal seat in the back. The only bad part: I had to walk past my crush, Isyss Mylea. For some reason, I always began stuttering and tripping when I'm around her. When I got to my seat, my friend, George, was already there. "Hey, G." I said, putting my bag next to me as I sat down. "Hey, Dylan." He said, turning his freckled face to me. "What's the haps?" He asked, looking worried. "Had a messed up dream." Was my only reply.

When class had started, I could tell my day was going to be horrible. My eyelids started closing about fifteen minutes in as I fell asleep…

 _I was at the river again. I could make out more features the figure across had. His hair was brown, and his nose was crooked, like someone had broken it; just like mine. The figure wrapped in shadows was still behind me, yet I could make out a few of their features. His hair was black as night, and his eyes were glowing crimson red. It suddenly was in front of me, it's hands on my shoulders. I could now make out pointed ears. Letting out a cry, I swung my hand…_

And I was back in the classroom, my classmates staring at me. "Mr. Grey, are you okay?" I heard my teacher say,

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, my voice shaky. "Can I please be excused?" I asked, "Yes, you may." I ran out of the classroom after that, not knowing the true horrors…

When I had gotten home, I set my bag next to the door, my hands flying to my forehead the next moment as a splitting headache occurred. I stumbled into the living room and flopped down on the couch, just barely missing my grandma. "Dylan dear, why are you at home so early?" She asked, worry in her voice. Looking up, I said, "I don't know, Grandma." When she gasped, I knew something was wrong.

I ran to the bathroom, throwing the door open and looking in the mirror. "What?" I whispered incredulously. My left eye had was its' normal soft blue, but my right eye was a piercing green. My skin had turned pale, while my hair had somehow turned to a darker shade of blonde, almost black. "What?" I asked again, my hands running through my hair.

Walking back to the living room, my grandma had gotten up and was rummaging through a drawer. When she turned, she held a key in her hand. "Grandma, what's that key for?" I asked, walking towards her. "There is something your mother and I must tell you." She said, hobbling over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

When my mother had gotten home, I was on the couch with my head in my hands. A confused look had crossed her face before Grandmother nodded and she gasped. She ran to me and hugged me, tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong with me?" I asked her, my voice breaking. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I thought it wouldn't follow us here." "Follow us? Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked, pulling away and looking her in eye. She stood up and went to the attic.

When she returned, she was holding a large chest. My grandma handed her the key and she unlocked it. Opening it sent dust fly, while my mother just ignored it and started rummaging through it. She pulled out several papers and photos. "Son, when your great-great-great Grandfather immigrated to North America, he brought something with him. A deadly curse. When his son-your great-great Grandfather-was born, the symptoms didn't show. When he reached the age of sixteen, that was when he started changing."

"Changing?"

"Yes, changing. You see, your great-great-great-great-great Grandfather was Dr. Henry Jekyll."

"Wait. Henry Jekyll. As in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Henry Jekyll?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Yes." Was my mother's only reply. I ran my hand through my hair, questions swarmed around my mind. "So what's wrong with me?" I asked desperately. My mother sighed, "Dylan. You're a Hyde-Born."  
"What the hell's a Hyde-Born?!" I shouted, sudden rage coursing through my veins.

"A Hyde-Born only happens every one hundred years, but it's a devastating year when the Hyde comes out." She explained, holding my hand. I yanked it away, stepping back. "W-when will I change?" I asked, fear gripping my voice.

"The next Half-Moon. Tonight." My mother said, not meeting my eyes. "You're going to need an outfit. Disguise your face. I don't want a grandson of mine to be in prison at sixteen." Eurice said, pushing the chest closer to me. I looked in it and pushed several items away before I saw bundles of clothes. "These belonged to previous Hyde-Borns. You can design your own out of these." My grandmother said, picking them up and handing them to me.

Looking in the mirror, I turned and admired my handiwork: A simple white button up shirt, dark red coat, black jeans and dark grey dress shoes. _Hm. Pretty nice, if I do say so myself_. I thought, walking into the living room. My grandma applauded at my outfit as I turned in a slow circle, "Boy, no one's going to know it's you in those clothes." She said, hobbling over to me. "Thanks, grandma." I said, pulling her into a hug as the sky darkened outside.

 _ **So you're my new host?!**_ A voice yelled inside my head as I walked outside to look at the moon. "W-who are you?" I asked aloud, my head looking back and forth to identify it. _**Now that depends. Who do you want me to be?**_ It said, my eyes turning to my shadow, which had somehow taken a shape unlike my own. It's unruly hair was obvious and it's ears were pointed. "Ummm...Oliver…?" I thought aloud, my eyes stuck the shadow. It's hands moved inward and outward, as if clapping, _**Oliver! Now that's a new one!**_ The voice laughed inside my head, _**So, from now on, you shall call me Oliver!**_ He said, my headache worsening. _**The time is nigh! I shall take over soon, so for what it's worth; It was nice to meet you Dylan!**_ I groaned in pain as my forehead felt like it was taking lashings from a belt. My vision swam and blurred before my eyes closed and I fell...

 _Pushing through the weeds, I gazed around at my surroundings. "A field?" I wondered aloud, my voice echoing around. As panic reared its' ugly head, I frantically looked around and spotted a door. Not caring about what was on the other side, I burst through it and I was_

back in the real world.

 _ **What's going on?!**_ I yelled, my voice echoing. Everything looked different, yet the same. "Ah! I see you've figured it out! Ruddy good!" I turned and saw...myself. Except I was extremely pale and my ears were pointed. It was like looking into one of those funny mirrors at the funhouse. "You've figured out how to view me: As a shadow." _**Who are you?! Why'd you take my body!?**_ I heard my echoey voice yell. "Why, it's your mate, Oliver!" He said, his voice heavy with a British accent. "To be more specific, mate. I'm the evil inside you." He laughed, "And I'll always be here. You can't escape me mate." He grinned widely, displaying rows of sharp teeth as his red eyes glowed menacingly. _**H-how long will you be in control?**_ I asked, "Till the morning sun rises!" Oliver said, running off and forcing me, as his shadow, to follow.


End file.
